Domino's Ice Princess
by KaiFudo16
Summary: Kai is back and living with the boys in domino city. Getting ready for the WRGP and getting accustom to a new way of life is a lot. when the emperors of Yulaster trying to take over the world and new friends and surprises arise, will Kai be able to handle it all? must read Satellite shooting star first!
1. Ghost Stories

_So here we are again Back with they survived the Dark Signer's yey. With this story I am hoping to improve a bit more. I will be writing more duels so it shouldn't be so much droning of Kai's feelings however you will get some of that too. I am brining in a lot of new characters. There is a warning that comes along with this story. Almost all of the WRGP teams will be remade. I am hoping it will make the story more interesting and easer to write duels. I also am in need of help. I would be grateful if people would want to make OC's for the story, some of my friends are not being reliable and I am desperate need of some help. If you're interested PM me and I will happily send you the template I am using for the OC's. Anyway, here we go!_

* * *

The last thing you want to hear in the morning is a loud explosion below you, but when you lived in a house with Yusei, Jack and Crow, that was something that was not uncommon. I rubbed my eyes from their happy slumber and slowly lifted myself from the warmth of my bed and made my way down the stairs slowly. I only made it about halfway until I came into a cloud of dust and black smoke.

"We pushed her too hard," I heard Yusei sigh out as the dust cleared and I looked down to the mess below.

"You three blow up another runner?" I asked a yawn escaping my lips.

"We, more like Mr. Master of Faster here," Crow quickly replied placing the blame on Jack.

"You were the one that told me to accelerate," Jack argued back defending his position.

"I did not, not that you would listen to me anyway," Crow fought back once more the argument getting louder and more serious.

"That's enough what is all this ruckus," Scolded our landlady Zora. She was reasonable enough, but she wasn't too fond of Crow and Jack.

"Uh oh," Crow whispered seeing her in our door.

"Oh she doesn't scare me," Jack brushed off as he stood straight and his hands placed on his hips. I laughed under my breath. He was defiantly underestimating her.

"Maybe your more afraid of living on the streets with the rats, how would you like that," She spat back at Jack, who had the look of pure terror on his face.

"but that exploitation.." He was cut off in his attempt to fight her.

"I don't want to hear any excuses," She reprimanded them.

"I am sorry about the noise Zora, we will try to keep it down," Yusei apologized coming up behind the other too slowly.

"Oh don't worry about it Yusei, make as much noise as you please," She smiled her persona taking a turn for the better. I couldn't help but yawn again. I was exhausted. Zora and the crowd left and I sat my butt on the bottom step.

"I am sorry we woke you Kai, I know your late nights are starting to take a tole on you," Yusei apologized starting to pick up some of the scraps from there now demolished runner.

"No, worries, I needed to get up anyway, the rest of this isn't going to unpack itself. Need any extra hands on the engine?" I asked placing a hand on my cheek waiting for his answer.

"Not now, possibly later if you're interested in getting a little dirty," Yusei chuckled knowing that I enjoyed playing in oil and grease just as much as he did.

"You bet I am," I smiled standing to my feet.

"I am going to unpack a bit up stairs call me if you need me," I replied ascending the stairs.

It had been six months now that Rex Goodwin and the Dark signers had been stopped. New Domino had gone through a lot of changes including the reconnection of Satellite and the city. The once strained relationship between citizens and satellites had also been severed, for the most part. Yusei, Jack Crow and I decided with that we wanted to leave satellite and came to stay here in the city. That's when we found this place. It was a rather decent sized apartment that Zora kept across from her old clock shop. With four bedrooms, a bathroom, kitchen, living room and Yusei's favorite, the full size garage, the four of us had more than enough room.

Zora was also nice enough to let the four of us stay here for no cost at all. That was a plus since we all had to figure out how to fit into the city life. That also meant the responsibility of paying bills which required us to work. Crow picked up a delivery job which had him out a lot of the time. Most of the day and sometimes even into the late nights, but he was making his money. Jack was a lost cause and always would be. He couldn't hold down something more than thirty seconds. Yusei who was lucky enough to be mechanically inclined used his ability to become a freelance worker. He dose mosh posh jobs of all sorts, I guess he is like the local handy man. Then there was me. I got a local job at the bar down the street. I am normally the sarcastic girl behind the counter who serves all the drunks every night. Every so often when my boss needs a gig for entertainment, she will ask me to sing for them. It wasn't a great life, we were still living on the ropes, but it was defiantly better than the streets of satellite.

Now the boys are preparing for a tag team race known as the WRGP. It's one of the biggest races coming to New Domino and the boys were determined to win it. With the new engine design that they were trying to build they would have a good upper hand, if Yusei could get it to work.

The sound of sector security cars pulling up to the apartment left me puzzled and I dropped the box carful down so I could run down stairs to see what was afoot.

The boys were still riffling through some of the debris when Trudge and Mina opened the door. Yusei looked up from where they were with as much as a puzzled glace as I held.

"What brings you two here?" I asked standing next to Yusei as he brushes some of the soot from his shoulder.  
"Some issues have come afoot in the city. Have any of you heard about the rumors of the ghost?" Trudge spoke tossing his jacket over his shoulder.

"Yeah, I have been hearing about it at the bar a lot. Something about this duelist going around making people crash, what about him?" I asked leaning nonchalantly against the book shelf.

"Well after five crashes and totaled bikes later, we are beginning to think this is more than just a rumor," Mina explained a sigh of frustration coming from her.

"So someone needs to go out challenge this guy and teach him a lesson." Crow popped in as he stood next to the poster of the WRGP.

"Well, you up to it?" Trudge asked turning his attention to Yusei.

"up to what?" Yusei asked confused and perplexed.

"Oh no," Crow and I replied in unison.

"I see what is going on again. We are preparing for the WRPG and we cannot afford to take time to try and go after this guy. You guys are security, you handle it," Crow replied before any of the rest of us could even get a word in. He pushed the two officers out of the house and waved goodbye without a second though. Yusei looked even more perplexed than before and then looked to me and back to crow.

"Ok now let's get back to work," Crow replied in excitement clasping his hands together. Yusei looked back to me, and Jack sighed out and came back down to begin working again.

I looked at the heap of a mess and headed out the door not wanting to be around them at the moment. The race was more their thing than mine. Yusei had asked me to be a part of the team when it first came up but I refused to a degree. I said I would happy to be on the sidelines and if they needed a backup dullest, I would be right there for them. This was something that I felt they should do together. I walked across the street to the coffee shop known as Café la Green. I sat down in one of the chairs and sighed out loud. A part of me had wanted to go find Mina and Trudge and try to help them with this case. Jack, Yusei and Crow were working on the engine but unless Yusei specifically asked, I was kind of a third wheel. I sighed out loud. In the six months that have past, I hadn't figured out how to deal with my feelings for Yusei and I had no time to spend with him. I was always busy at the bar and he was always working on upgrades lately. So the emotions I felt for him just swirled around in my head and I would hint every so often with a comment or two. Frustrated and agitated I did the only thing I could to distract myself. I went back to the apartment and walked over to the white sheet that hid Ice Mistress for the grime of the garage.

"Going out?" Yusei asked not even looking up from his current work.

"Yeah, I need some fresh air, clear my head. You know how I can get sometimes," I replied grabbing my gloves and taking my helmet from the handle bars. This made him look up from his work and shut the computer. He walked steadily over to me as I mounted and got ready to leave out the garage side door. He placed his hand on my duel disk making sure I couldn't move anywhere. I knew where this was going.

"You have something on your mind Kai. You know you don't have to withhold anything from me," Yusei notified me once again. In the little time that I had been able to spend with Yusei, we were able to learn a lot from one another. I had spilled most of my past to him, however I still held onto the old habit of keeping things to myself.

"When you put it like that you make it sound like I am under interrogation or something," I chuckled lightly offering him a smile of gratitude.

"Thanks for your concern Yusei, but I will handle this one on my own," I replied as my helmet went on and I revved the accelerator and Yusei moved his hand so I could speed off into the Domino streets.

* * *

I found myself driving into the new and improved satellite. The improvements were beautiful and I was filled with joy seeing that the people here would finally have a chance in the world, but it would never erase the pain that I had endured here. I rode up to the large house where Martha lived. After all the dark signer business, I had become rather close to her. She had become the mother I had always dreamed of and she practically adopted me as her own. I parked the bike by the house and carefully took my helmet off to take a visit. I knocked three times on the door when Martha pulled open the door with a wide smile.

"Kai, I wasn't expecting you dear, come on in," She happily said beaconing me into the warm environment that I practically knew as my second home. We walked silently to the dining room with the chairs and table and without thinking I took a seat.

"So what brings you here?" Martha asked sitting down next to me with a glass of water that I had just realized I so desperately needed.

"To tell you the truth Martha, I am not sure. I guess I am just feeling left out at the moment. I came here because I always feel welcome," I sighed sipping of the glass at the sorry excuse I used.

"Boys not treating you well?" Martha asked confused. Yusei , Jack and Crow were some of the most friendly people you would meet.

"No it's not really their fault, there just s focused on this race, I can't make myself a part of it really. It's frustrating Martha. Yusei, Jack and Crow are the only people I have, I don't know what to so when they have other agenda'," I sighed looking down away from Martha sadness starting to take over again.

"They always were one's to stick together, but I bet if you asked, they would let you in. I know Yusei would be overjoyed if you pitched in on this engine he is working on. He gets so lost in his work some days, but he will never turn down help from a friend. That and I know you help with all the electrical work in your runners. You are a smart girl, plus what about Akiza, Leo and Luna?" Martha questioned my other three friends.

"I am at work a lot of the time when they are available," I simply replied playing with the glass.

"You work too much Kai. You are always out at that bar. You are going to were yourself out. Don't you ever sleep?" Martha chuckled yet still managed to hold a concerned motherly look to her face.

"Very little, the boys are like brothers to me, but once Jack and Crow get going. No one sleeps," I laughed knowing it was so true.

"Well than you need to work out some better hours, because you are going to work yourself to death. Plus I am sure Yusei would like to see you more often. The last time he came around to visit he told me how much he missed his quality time with you. He worries about you a bit Kai," Martha admitted laying a hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah I know he does," I smiled still getting accustomed to the idea of people caring about me. Martha and I sat there and chatted for some time. It was getting late and she had to cook dinner so I left for home feeling a lot better than I had when I walked in. On my way back through I saw security cars stopped on the highway and an ambulance picking up an injured person. When I took a closer look, I noticed it was Trudge who was getting wheeled in. Worried for our fellow officer I called the guys back home and told them to meet me at the hospital.

Once we were all there I looked up at Yusei, Jack and Crow.

"Is he okay?" Crow asked immediately.

"We don't know yet we haven't gotten any word," I answered him back my head tilted towards the floor.

"What happened?" Yusei asked concern and fear lacing his voice.

"He took what you three said to heart, He went out to go against the Ghost and then this happened," Mina explained a tear almost falling from her eye. Seconds later the swinging doors swung open and the stretcher that held Trudge in it with banged was steadily going down the hall.

"Trudge!" We all gasped running to the bed.

"Trudge what happened?" Yusei asked clinging to the side if the hospital bed.

"The…ghost..Synchro's are useless…" He gasped out the only words he could speak before the doctors removed Yusei and sped off with Trudge. Confused and feeling helpless we did the only thing we could, which was return home. I watched as Crow's normally happy-go lucky attitude faded into depression and guilt. Returning to our home I plopped down on the bottom step that I was sitting on earlier this morning I looked up at the three depressed teenagers I lived with.

"What is wrong with you three, this isn't like you," I snapped. I didn't like seeing them all sad and I wouldn't stand for it.

"This is my fault," Crow replied instead of taking the huge hint I was giving.

"This is no one's fault but the ghost's and this is no time to play blame game. Instead lets rev things up a bit, if you know what I mean," Yusei smirked once again. He slowly slipped his helmet back on and gave me an all-knowing look. I twisted my lips into a smirk and looked towards my other two friends.

"Let's go find this ghost and avenge Trudge," I smirked grabbing my deck, helmet and anything else I needed. Four bikes lined up once more and we sped out into the city ready for a fight.

* * *

We searched practically all night and there was no sign of this ghost.

"Where could this fucker possibly be?" I swore growing crabby and annoyed.

"I have no idea but he likes hide and seek apparently," Crow joked yawning himself.

"Why don't…" Yusei started but was cut short.

"I think I have him guys," Yusei replied, I could hear the enthusiasm in his voice.

"Go get him Yusei," I smirked knowing if anyone could put this so-called ghost in his place it was Yusei.

Yusei activating speed world two and new roads appeared for a duel lane. Jack, Crow and I followed closely behind to get a good view of the duel.

Auto pilot was activated and the Ghost had the first turn.

**Ghost-4000LP **

**Speed counters-1**

**Yusei-4000LP**

**Speed counters-1**

The Ghost took the first turn and summoned a monster I had never seen. Shaped like and egg almost it was called Machine Core Wisel. What was that thing and why would he summon it, the thing had no attack points. This was fishy and I didn't trust it. Yusei turn was up after the Ghost threw one face down.

**Ghost-4000LP**

**Speed Counters-2**

**Yusei-4000LP**

**Speed Counters-1**

Yusei pulled a card for his draw and I could see the cogs already ticking for his move.

"I summon Max Warrior to the field, and when Max Warrior attacks he gains an extra 400 Attack points now. Now Max Warrior, take out his Machine Core." Yusei announced his move step by step.

However that attack was diverted and with it his monsters attack was cut down to 800. Yusei cringed at the moved and then special summoned his faithful Turbo booster when it was sacrificed it would destroy one monster on the field. However that wasn't good news on Yusei's part. That core also had an ability allowing him to summon another monster, well more like five monsters' that made one called Machine Emperor Wisel. Yusei, unable to do anything else placed two cards face down. Then it was turn end.

"Have you guys ever seen that monster," I asked pulling the duel up on my screen below.

"Never," Jack replied looking as clueless as I was.

"Unfortunately we don't know if this is the monster that got Trudge and if it is, Yusei better find a way to take it out fast before he ends up crashed like the rest of them," Jack also added on only making me worry for Yusei safety.

**Ghost-4000LP**

**Speed Counters-3**

**Yusei-4000LP**

**Speed Counters-2**

"Now it's my turn, and I will have my Machine Emperor Wisel attack your max warrior." The Ghost went in head first for an attack.

"I activate the trap card Shock Reborn; this will cut whatever damage I take this turn in half. So this is going to hurt, just not as much," Yusei dueled with some humor to his voice. Yusei took some damage but with that damage he was also able to summon a new monster and revived his turbo booster. Ghost put a card face down and the turn was back over to Yusei's side.

**Ghost-4000LP**

**Speed counters-3**

**Yusei-3150LP**

**Speed Counters-3**

I could see the struggled Yusei was having that Wisel was a best but the minute he pulled Angel Button and then summoned his Debris Dragon and special summoned Gauntlet Warrior, I knew what he was going to do.

"Now I Synchro summon, the all mighty Stardust Dragon!" Yusei announced as the green circles enclosed Turbo Booster and Gauntlet Warrior until the shinning blue and purple dragon took the field. I gave a smiled knowing nothing could stop Yusei now…or so I thought.

"I now activate my trap card Meteor Wave, now for this turn one monster on my field gains an extra 300 attack points" Yusei continues to explain, his serious face not flinching one bit.

"Stardust, Attack!"

"I activate Wisel Guards ability, when my Emperor is attacked Wisel Guard takes it and my emperor survives," Ghost sneered.

"What!" Yusei and I gasped out at the same time. This guy had to be joking. Sadly he wasn't.

"Matters not his Meteor Wave's second affect still is in play, Ghost is going to take damage from the difference of Yusei's attack and his Guards defense," I smiled happy now that this bastard had lost some life points.

"I now place one card Face down and end my turn," Yusei finished his move.

**Ghost-2400LP**

**Speed Counters-4**

**Yusei-3150LP**

**Speed Counters-3**

"First I summon Wisel Guard 3," Snickered the Ghost. He summoned another part to this monster to repair it; this duel can't get any worse. However it just kept getting more and more difficult for Yusei, for this monster had the ability to absorb one Synchro per a turn and that monster's attack was added to this beast. Now we under stood why Trudge has said Synchro's were useless. It was a warning to Yusei. I was worried for Yusei fear struck me cold. That Emperor had a whopping 5000 attack points.

"Come on Yusei, You can pull this together," I screamed routing for my best friend.

"Now Machine Emperor Wisel, attack him directly," The ghost laughed manically. This couldn't be the end; I knew Yusei had something up his sleeve. He just had to.

"I don't think so I activate my scrap-iron scarecrow," Yusei announced. That made me take a sigh of relief but his next move after wards just wasn't going to cut it. He summoned out his Bikular in defensive mode and set another face down. I was hoping and praying, I knew Yusei had something he could do. He always did in a duel.

The duel got worse and worse for Yusei using a trap card the Ghost was able to banish and summon a new Wisel Attack and gain even more attack points. When was the night mere going to end when was either Yusei going to crash or this Ghost going to quit it made me want to cry.

Down to his last 650 life points Yusei was running into a whole, he had just about one turn to bring things around.

"Yusei don't give in, I know you can do this," I whispered, I knew they were the words he would say to me.

"I activate speed world two, by removing 7 speed counters I can draw one more card from my deck," Yusei replied, all of us hoping he could draw something that would help him or he was done for.

**Ghost-2400LP**

**Speed Counters-7**

**Yusei-650LP**

**Speed Counters-0**

Suddenly the familiar red glow of the signer's marks appeared.

"Yusei," I whispered again. I knew what was happening. The signer's and the crimson dragon were lending Yusei their power for the draw that he needed.

"I summon the Majestic Dragon," Yusei announced. "Then I activate Synchro Material this allows me to Synchro Summon with monsters on your field. Monsters like my Stardust Dragon."

"Yes Yusei I knew you could pull this off," I smiled knowing what his next move was.

"Now I Synchro Summon Majestic Star Dragon!" Yusei replied summoning one of his most precious monsters. Attacking with Majestic Star Dragon ended the duel ironically casing the ghost to go flying off the edge of the highway into one mess of a crash. Jack, Crow and I caught up to Yusei and we all nodded to one another silently agreeing we should go check him out.

Ridding down the burning mess that was the Ghost we all were confused to no end. Electricity sparked and when the arm fell to the ground after Crow touched it we were all confused and baffled.

"It was robot!" I confirmed frustrated and completely confused.

"I have no idea what's going on, but I say, that we would need some damn good explaining when we tell sector security," I sighed as the three boys and I went to call security.

* * *

_Wow, long chapter, sorry guys I wanted to test out writing a duel, I want to tank Kicking Cherries, she gave me the idea on how to set it up and it was a great help to add in the life points and speed counters. If I made any mistakes with the effects of the monsters I am very sorry, I am trying my very best, a lot of effects and I do use what they do in the Anime, not real life. Again anyone who is interested in making an OC for this story Jut give me a PM, I would be happy to send you the template. I may or may not be changing the team names but the characters will be different. I hope this chapter is to everyone's liking and it's great to already have this up and rolling. See you all next chapter.  
~KaiFudo…aka the author~_

.


	2. Child's Playtime

_I know this chapter is running rather late, now that school is in session I might cut down my updates to once a month meaning for each story I am doing. So this one will be updated and then whatever story I start next will be up in about a month. If I have more free time I will update as soon as I can but for now my schooling and job are a bit more of a priority._

* * *

The four of us waited patiently as Sector security came running from the phone call we made about ten minutes ago. Standing there puzzled about what on earth had happened to this robot to make it act out like it had. Yusei had already scanned the memory looking for clues but found that it had been whipped completely clean. As the sirens rag out through the distance Yusei walked over to greet the officers, explaining the situation. Trudge was one of them and we were all very happy to see him on his feet again.

"So what is this thing, do you guys have any idea where it came from?" I asked Trudge as Jack, Yusei, Crow and I walked up to him and Mina who were looking intensely at the remains of the bot.

"It's one of ours," Trudge simply replied to the three of us. I snapped my face up looking at Trudge confused and I could see the same look lingering on the others faces.

"It was a new project that was being worked on but it looks like someone hacked into not only the duel bot but, our research facilities too. Unfortunately we are unable to track who is doing this," Mina sighed frustrated with the situation at hand. Yusei nodded at her while placing one hand on his hip.

"At least this one is off the road, you won't be having any more problems with it," He conformed looking away from everyone else. Something was on his mind, it was bothering him, but Yusei being Yusei kept his thoughts to himself. I looked away from him a sense of worry and care washing over me when I turned to my runner.

"There isn't anything else we can do here boys, I suggest we leave the rest to security," I suggested mounting her and ridding up on the opposite side looking back on them. Yusei nodded steadily taking a seat on his red and white runner. He pulled up next to me and soon after Jack and Crow followed suit. The four of us rode off, our minds clouded with concern for what had happened.

* * *

Arriving back at the apartment we had found that the time had flown by while we had been out looking for this ghost. It was nearly ten by this point and Crow didn't have time to sit down. He rushed out clad in his ridding goggles and his yellow Jacket to go do his rounds delivering. Jack dismounted his bike and walked out without another word. None of us knew what he did in his free time but we didn't bother to ask. That left the house quite for Yusei and I to do what we pleased.

Yusei removed himself from his runner and placed his helmet, boots and jacket in the appropriate places before he went back to his runner and hooked it up to his computer for its weekly check in. I knew he would soon be taking his precious tool box and adjusting and re-adjusting until she was perfect in his eyes. I walked over slowly taking my gloves and Jacket off but leaving my boots in case he wanted any help. I placed them down on the desk and leaned over his shoulder to take a good look at what he was doing.

"Fascinated?" Yusei asked half teasing. He knew I loved runners and mechanics just about as much as he did.

"Yes, plus I want to know what's going on, it's pretty simple to follow," I shot back sarcastically looking back to the screen. I knew how to fix and build just about anything if I had the time and the parts, but my runner always gave me problems. When Yusei and I had some alone time, I would follow him like a puppy as he taught me what he knew about taking care and managing them. The only thing I helped with was when the duel disks would start giving anyone trouble. I could fix electrical problems in seconds, but this was new territory for me. I could make out and understand what he was explaining but on my own, I was useless. He continued typing away as windows upon windows popped up diagnosing his bike. After he was satisfied he closed the computer, unhooked his runner and started on cleaning her off. Smiling I grabbed a rag and ran it under water to start helping out.

"So…" Yusei started awkwardly. We very rarely had conversations between the two of us anymore. For me, emotions got in the way. For him, I wasn't sure what it was, Yusei could be social when he wanted to but he tended to keep to his work.

"Interesting morning," I finished as I squeezed out the rag running the water over the red and white paint job.

"To say the least," Yusei shrugged reaching for the other side. I frowned puzzled by his reaction to my comment. He normally would laugh, even just a chuckle would escape his lips, but today he wore a dark mask of worry and concern. What was going on inside his head, I was not sure but I knew it could not have been positive and that worried me. Silence filled the room for most of the time and it started to bother me. The silence over took me and I started singing, only Yusei was allowed the privilege to hear my voice, no one else in the house had heard me.

_You're not alone_

_Together we stand_

_I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand_

_When it gets cold_

_And it feels like the end_

_There's no place to go_

_You know I won't give in_

_No I won't give in._

_Keep holding on_

_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_Just stay strong_

_'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you_

_There's nothing you could say_

_Nothing you could do_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_So keep holding on_

_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_So far away_

_I wish you were here_

_Before it's too late, this could all disappear_

_Before the doors close_

_And it comes to an end_

_With you by my side I will fight and defend_

_I'll fight and defend…_

I stopped hearing the soft chuckle of Yusei. I looked up at him confused, what was funny about me signing?

"What?" I practically snapped at him. I opened up to him a little and he laughs at me, I was not happy at all about it.

"Your voice is so amazing yet, I have never heard you sing a song that expresses some joy. I just don't understand how someone so strong and brilliant can be filled with so much pain, that's all," Yusei replied, being completely honest with me. I gave him a puzzled look.

"I sing happy songs," I argued, to a degree. It wasn't a great defense because I couldn't think of one that I enjoyed. He just shook his head as we finished washing down his runner. Whipping our hands on the rags we had used I looked up to Yusei. Our eyes met his cobalt blue and my spiraling icy blue. It was an intense moment with only the sound of our breathing being heard. Yusei went to go say something to me to break the silence but we were interrupted by knocking at the door. In walked a man who we had never seen before. Short and stout but professionally dressed he stopped at the stairs.  
"Is this the residence of Yusei Fudo?" He asked approaching the two of us slowly his hands placed neatly behind his back.

"What can I help you with?" Yusei questioned turning to the man casually.

"I hear that you can fix anything?" He inquired now speaking directly with Yusei. I watched intently as the two spoke back and forth with something that needed some fixing in a classroom at Duel Academy. Yusei nodded shaking the man's hand telling him he would be on it immediately. The unknown man nodded and thanked Yusei leaving the two of us once more.

"Looks like I have a job to go take care of," Yusei sighed lightly as he picked up the small red tool box he used for work.

"Want some company; I am not due into work until later?" I asked slightly intrigued about what this was that Yusei was needed for.

"Sure, if you want to. Can't say it will be exciting," Yusei shrugged even though I knew in his heart this was always an exciting part of his day. The two of us once again mounted the runners.

"Don't worry I am sure I can amuse myself," I smirked looking over to him as I once again dressed to ride. Yusei just cracked a small smiled and kicked his runner into first taking the lead towards Duel Academy.

* * *

Parking side by side in a rather large parking lot for guests, I looked up to the enormous building.

"Holy…" I paused looking up at the monstrosity of a school. "This is a school?" I asked amazed by the structure.

"Have you never driven passed this place? You seem rather amused," Yusei asked taking his tool box from his seat turning just enough for me to catch the playful smirk.

"I don't have to go this far into town for my job, when do I get time to come here?" I asked leaning casually against Ice Mistress giving him an irritated look.

"Kai, don't get so agitated I am just playing around," Yusei chuckled closing the seat to his runner and walking ahead into one building. The inside was just as amazing in architecture. I should have been less amazed after living in New Domino for the time I have. Yusei and I turned our attention to the classroom that we were told to go into. However the classroom was occupied. I looked up to Yusei clear confusion crossing my face. He shrugged just as confused and walked forward into the room. I came up behind him as he stopped just in the door way I leaned myself up against the frame. Peering inside I caught sight of the plain room with rows and rows of desks with seated children, there was no way they were any older than the, I paused and turned my head to the corner.

"Leo? Luna?" I asked seeing the two young children who visited us frequently.

"Yusei, Kai," The two of them exclaimed joy spreading across their features.

"Yusei Fudo, the fortune cup champion, what brings you here?" Spoke an unfamiliar voice from the front of the classroom. Our attention was drawn to the man standing in front. Brown hair and glasses adorn with a reddish colored suit. He stared Yusei down with an unpleased look like the two of us were interrupting something of importance. By the apprehensive looks on all the student's faces it was an important matter we had just stepped into but, one we might have needed to.

"I was asked to come here to fix something, some screws needed to be tightened of something called a Hetimann," Yusei simply answered the professor, his cool collective attitude one again showing. The teacher un-amused and frustrated with Yusei's answer looked at him with rage and fury.

"You're your information Mr. Fudo I would be Professor Hetimann and you're interrupting and important meeting." He replied huffing annoyed shoeing us with his hands. I raised an eyebrow at the man a little frustrated myself.

"You know for a professor, your extremely rude, and for me to say that, is extremely rare," I commented looking up at Professor Heitmann. My arms were crossed and I did not appreciate how he spoke to Yusei and me.

"Why you little insolent brat, what do you know, I bet you can't even duel. I am sure you're just as incapable in a dueling strategy as anyone of these children," He downed my dueling skills sounding more and more arrogant as the conversation when on.

"Why you fu…"  
"Kai!" Yusei reprimanded me as my foul mouth was going to slip up in front of a bunch of twelve year old children. I growled low instead of releasing a tremendous amount of curses upon this man.

"Looks like I hit a sore spot, but whether or not you are does not matter. This class will be expelled anyway." He continued his rant once again shooing Yusei and I along.

"Expelled, the entire class, why?" I asked so confused, my features softened and turning to Leo and Luna. They looked so heartbroken, defeated, they never looked like that.

"Because they have no talent, they use nothing but useless low-level monsters and there grades are dragging down the school," He simply replied as if this was a simple matter.

"But these children want to learn there should be no reason for you to suspend them if they give it their all and have the ambition to learn!" growled the unhappy female voice, one that I knew all too well.

"Akiza," Yusei and I said turning to be greeted by the red head, heated and frustrated at the news. She did not answer our greeting she just stormed passed us her heals clicking and her rage pouring out of her. She was a psychic dullest after all that was something you did not want to agitate. Heitmann did not seem fazed by her presence at all. He looked at her with a cool and cruel smile.

"Akiza, our top student, do you not agree with what is being said here?" He snickered almost menacingly.

"No Professor Heitmann I completely disagree with what you want to do to these students," Akiza explained pressing her hands down against the desk. She was trying to control her anger.

Focused so much on the seen at hand and, controlling my own whit kept me from noticing the change in Yusei's persona. He also was becoming quite unhappy with the situation but he, unlike the rest of us, had an idea.

"I think I know what's going on here" He chuckled lightly his eyes narrowing slightly giving off a sense of displeasure.

"Professor Heitmann, I challenge you to a duel, one which will decide the fate of this class. If I win you are to leave them be and they are allowed to continue their studies here at school. However if I am to lose, you do as you please," Yusei challenged his tool box gripped tighter than before in his left hand as his lips twisted into a smirk.

"Hmm, very well Yusei Fudo I accept this challenge and I cannot wait to bring you down, crumbling to your knees," Heitmann laughed manically as he stepped from the pedestal. He walked passed Yusei and I and I gave him the iciest glare I could muster up. I didn't like him. Not one bit.

Yusei, Akiza the other professor in the room and I sad off to the die of the lobby as the kids of the class surrounded Yusei giving him love and support as he made promises to help them and to come out on top.

"Do you really think he can do this," The professor asked, I assumed she was worried about her class, what teacher wouldn't?

"Heitmann's deck is powerful, Yusei will have his work cut out for him," Akiza sighed taking a seat next to the professor.

"If anyone can do it, Its Yusei," I replied looking over my shoulder at the scene before me. The smile Yusei held, the confidence he walked with. It all permeated through the air and affected everyone in the room he came in contact with. It truly showed on every one of the children faces as he knelt before them. I walked steadily towards them and stood above Yusei staring down at the younger children. I was getting better with them since Luna and Leo were always around, but they still were not a strong point of mine. You could tell they were unsure how to react to me. My presents gave an awkward feeling to most people; it affected children the worst I had come to notice. They all just stood there and started up at me. Yusei looked over behind him to see what they were all starting at. He stood to his feet and turned to me.

"You will be in the stands routing for me right?" He asked as if he needed the extra support. I always believed he didn't need me; he just liked having me cheering him on. That's what my head and my heart wanted to believe, but I highly dought it was the truth.

"Always am" I smiled looking down to the kids. They stared at the two of us, like they saw something we didn't. I walked over to them slowly and knelt down to their eye level.

"Let's go to the bleachers, we have to rout on Yusei," I smiled sounding as though I was talking to a bunch of infants.

"We aren't baby's Kai." Leo whined shrugging his shoulders and crossing his arms.

"Don't be like that Leo, not now, Yusei needs us to believe in him, of course we will rout for Yusei in the bleachers," Luna replied grabbing my hand and leading me to the duel room where the duel would begin. I took a deep breath and let it out. Come on Yusei I know you can do this.

Heitmann and Yusei stood face to face. Yusei held his duel disk with confidence, and Heitmann smiled with arrogance crossing his face.

"Game on," Yusei started his game face coming out in his features. He drew his card and the duel began.

**Yusei-4000LP**

**Heitmann-4000LP**

"With My move I play the card Flamevill Guard in defense mode and with two cards face down, let see what you've got!" Yusei played passing the turn over to Heitmann.

Heitmann spread his hand out and snickered as he drew his card.

"I will teach a lesson while you started your turn with a week tuner monster; I will show you what real dueling is about. I summon Ancient Gear Statue to the file and with this monster combined with my machine duplication spell I can summon as many machine monsters as I please and I just happen to have two more Ancient Gear Statues in my hand. Then when I discard Ancient Gear Statue from the field I can summon another monster, something say with more power," The chancellor cooed overly happily. What was he summoning that would make him this excited, when three huge geared solders stood to the field. My eyes went wide.

"No, not Ancient Gear Golem, I have never seen them, I thought they were legendary, none existent." I gasped seeing the monsters now before me.

"Being an élite has its perks," Heitmann smirked looking over to Yusei who clutched his free fist tight.

"You know having strong monsters in your deck isn't everything and a real duelist knows that," Yusei commented his eyes narrowing.

"Very well, but you better prepare Yusei because here I come with an all-out attack," Heitmann bragged.

"Oh I'll prepare myself by activating my trap card, Tuner Barrier, by using this card I can protect my tuner monster from being destroyed!" Yusei explained the trap card activating and a blue barrier protecting his monster.

"It's too bad that when my Ancient Gear Golem attacks you still take damage, allow me to demonstrate" Heitmann smirked as he sent the first of his three Golems to attack. As each one took a swing at Yusei, his life points took a drastic hit.

"Now to complete this I will activate the level thunder spell card, this deal damage equal to the total level of my monsters multiplied by one hundred." Heitmann squealed almost like a teenage girl, he was way too into this, but if this spell went through Yusei would be done.

"Come on Yusei you can do this, don't let this creep win!" I cheered standing to my feet. He just had to win.

"Don't worry Kai, because by discarding Hiawata from my hand I take no damage" Yusei replied discarding the little fluff ball.

"Great moves Yusei keep going," Leo and Luna cheered. We were all behind him.

"That was more pathetic than I could imagine, more week monsters, you really like to delay the inevitable." Heitmann complained showing Yusei into his next turn.

"Now Heitmann it's my turn to teach you a lesson" Yusei challenged drawing another card.

**Yusei- 1000LP**

**Heitmann- 4000LP**

"I am activating Cards of Coincidence, by discarding one tuner monster from my hand I am allowed to draw two more cards from my deck!" Yusei replied taking the top two cards and looking at them with intent.

"What, Tuner's can be used like that!" Heitmann examined shock crossing his face for the first time.

"Yes and bad news for you Heitmann, I am summoning Eccentric boy, when this monster is used for Synchro material, I can choose the other monster I need directly from my hand. I am using Turret Warrior. Now Eccentric boy give Turret warrior a proper tune up!" Yusei replied as the two monster formed green circles signaling a Synchro summon.

"Wait, you can Synchro using a monster from you hand!" Heitmann panicked, and his face turning frantic.

"Of cores you can and any real duelist would know that," Yusei shot back a smirk playing at his lips.

"Now I Sycnhro summon Stardust Dragon!"

"Dear Yusei but in case you haven't noticed but You shinning lizard stands no match against my golem's," Heitmann partly laughed.

"Wrong again, now if Stardust were to take on your Golem's head to head, yes she wouldn't stand a chance but that's why I'm glad there's more to dueling than the monsters. I activate the spell card Variety Comes Out. With this card I can return Stardust Dragon to my deck and summon as many tuner monsters from my grave yard as I want, as long as there levels equal that of Stardust's. So now I summon Eccentric Boy, Hiawata and Debris Dragon!" Yusei explained as the three tuners appeared before him. I looked at these cards and was rather confused over them. Only one of them was Yusei's, whose card's was he using and why. It took me several pondering minutes to figure out, that Yusei was making a point. He was using all the children's cards to prove that low-level monsters were worth using and they all had there purpose. This made me smile. Only Yusei would be so clever.

"I activate Tuners Explosion; by destroying monsters on my field I can destroy the same amount on your field. Not only that, but you also take a thousand points of damage for every monster just destroyed. Now my debris dragon goes in for a direct attack," Yusei commanded, the little blue dragon went in and ended the game with a startling turn. There was silence for a moment until the holograms faded and we were sure Yusei was the victor.

"Yusei won, we are not going to be expelled!" Leo screeched and the class started cheering and heeding down to thank Yusei. I looked over to the teacher and Akiza behind me.

"If there is one thing I never dought it's Yusei and his skill. He was not about to let talented children be expelled for no reason at all." I simply stated following the children down. When I got there the Short man who had come looking for Yusei stood before us.

"It's you again," I found myself saying confused about who this guy was.

"I am sorry, I am the Principal of this school and I was just thanking Yusei. If it wasn't for Yusei help who knows how far Heitmann was willing to take things." He stated once again holing out his had to Yusei. He took it with great pleasure as he was swarmed by children. I smiled at the priceless seen, thrilled to know that all of them would be continuing. I found myself looking to the clock to find the time. It was rather late; I had to be getting to work. Without a word I left Yusei to his celebration with the children and went on my way off to my job.

* * *

_I'm terribly story for the delay guys. School is in session and it takes a lot of my time just to write papers and collage level reading is evil, I am hoping more people come to read this I am excited to be writing it so please, please read and review and until next time I'm out _

_~Kaifudo..aka the author~_


	3. Capture and French Ride

_Okay new chapter coming here excited about writing this I get to introduce a new character who is a good online friend of mine it's going to be interesting. There are some French words with the introduction of sherry please forgive me if they are spelled wrong. So here we go again, let's see what happens this chapter._

* * *

A couple of days have passed since Yusei's big win at the Duel Academy and nothing new has really accrued. The boys have been working on the new runner engine and we have all been in and out working. I've been picking up extra hours and working doubles since I was going to be taking a large amount of time off for the WRGP. I had been here since ten yesterday evening and I was back here opening. Julie, the owner, was pretty flexible with me since I worked a ton of hours and did multiple things. I was at the bar this morning setting up the different types of beer and stocking some of our fridges when I heard one of the bar stools squeak. I looked up from my work to find pale skin and brown eyes staring back at me. I stood up and walked over to the bar with ease.

"Don't you scare me like that," I chuckled lightly. The woman gave me a bright smile that matched the periwinkle of her shirt.

"Awe Kai, but it's so much fun. You're not easy to startle you know," She laughed placing her pail hands down on the bar table.

I shook my head at her.

"There's a reason for that Nyota," I replied turning to grab one of the regular glasses we used for sodas or other drinks.

"You never told me why," She asked placing an elbow down and supporting her head with a hand.

"That's a story for when I am not on the job, now can I get you anything Nyota-chan," I asked placing the empty glass down in front of her.

Nyota was one of my younger regulars. She sat herself front and center at that very bar stool every time she came in. I had gotten accustomed to her very joyful yet dark sense of humor and quickly she had become one of my favorite customers. We didn't ask much about one another's life, but we knew enough to make a smile come to the others faces.

"How about a Starlight Kiss?" She teased lightly.

"In your dreams, your regular apple juice," I replied grabbing the large jug of homemade apple juice we made.

"I suppose that will do," she smiled catch the glass that I slid down the bar to her. She took a sip licking her lips with a present smile.

"So, how are your boy problems treating you Ice?" She asked me calling me by the name that most of the regulars called me.

"No different, I haven't even tried to explain what's going on to him. In fact our conversations have gotten even more awkward since I don't see him as frequently," I sighed thinking about Yusei, the one I had these feelings for. I had never told Nyota who I had these feelings for but I had a week day where she listened to the problem at hand.

"Sorry to hear that Ice, maybe you should just tell him," Nyota suggested sipping again at her apple juice.

"Yeah right, and make a complete fool out of myself. I haven't dated in over five years. I can't even imagine trying that now." I scoffed finishing the stock and drying some dishes.

"Better than never knowing," She stated with a shrug, her legs being crossed under the bar. I was going to reply back when the phone rang in the bar. I held up a finger signaling one minute to her. I picked up the white corded phone and smiled even though it was practically empty.

"Jacky's Place, Kai speaking," I answered the phone sounding as professional as possible.

"Kai, it's Crow, we need you like now!" Crow answered over the phone in a panic.

"Crow, calm down! You're not making any sense, what's going on?" I asked trying to sound calm.

"We need you, Yusei is missing. No one's seen him for hours and he isn't answering his phone," Crow explained, sounding worried and kind of frantic. My heart stopped for a moment. Yusei was missing.

"Is his Runner in the garage?" I asked stupidly my breathing getting faster.

"No, he left early this morning for a house call and hasn't come home, he should have been there by now Kai, come on we're wasting time. We need you to come help us look Kai!" Crow forcefully spoke through the receiver trying to get me to snap out of my obvious trance.

"I'll search this side of town and give you a call back as soon as possible," I answered Crow hanging up before he could respond. I turned into Julie's office and gave a sad look.

"I'm sorry to hop out early, but Yusei is missing I have to go help find him," I explained not meeting the woman's eyes. I hear her swivel in her large chair and get to her feet. I could see her black heals on the floor and she forced me to look her in the eye by tilting my head. I pulled away from her with little effort; I was still uncomfortable with physical contact. Julie just gave me a typical smirk.

"Go on, your friend needs you more than I do," She responded to my request. Without hesitation I ran from her office and hung up my apron. I stopped long enough to meet Nyota's eyes. She had a smirk playing on her lips and her apple juice was finish. I took the glass and placed it in the sink while she tried to hand me the money for it. I stopped her hand and gave her a gentle smile.

"This one is on the house," I answered letting go and grabbing my jacket from behind the bar. She let out a chuckle of her own putting the money away.

"It's always on the house with you," She answered seeing me grab my jacket and put it on quickly. She must have seen worry in my face or maybe the way I was rushing things because she came up to me and leaned her elbows on the bar.

"I can see how much you truly care for this man; apparently something terrible has happened to him. My suggestion is tell him before its too late, and something else goes wrong." She advised getting from her position and slowly waking out of the bar. I sighed knowing she was right but I couldn't bear doing that, and now my main worry was finding him.

"Yusei," I whispered his name as I ran out the door and mounted my Runner.

* * *

I ran through the back roads of New Domino that were close to my bar and when I didn't see any sign of Yusei even being remotely close I called Crow back. In doing so I ended up getting in contact with Jack, Akiza and Mina as well.

"Please tell me someone has found some clue as to where Yusei has run off to?" I sighed with worry filling my heart and anger starting to take over to rationality.

"No none of us have, but Yusei is a smart guy, I am pretty sure he can take care of himself," Jack answered sounding almost as if he didn't care. This sparked the kind of reaction you didn't want from me.

"How on Earth can you two be so calm at a time like this," I snapped through the intercom hearing a slight echo from Akiza. I looked to her screen, seeing the same kind of worry flutter into her eyes that I had. It was heartbreaking.

"If I didn't know any better you two…" Jack trailed off after we were cut from the signal.

"Jack…Crow… Akiza" I called trying to see if I could get them back. With no successes I made my own decision to head towards the Highway and up towards the satellite.

"Maybe he went to go visit Martha, maybe he needed to just clear his head," I tried to reason with myself as I made my way down towards the highway. For the ride I attempted to calm my nerves but as I rode I could feel my body shaking and my heart beating faster and faster as my mind came up with more terrifying scenarios. I growled inaudible due to the sound of my bike. I was heading down the twisted highway when I spotted Akiza on the back of the most recognizable Duel Runner I know. Red with white stripes – it just had to be Yusei's. I merged into the closer lane to try and get into the duel lane with them to try and get a better view. It took me a few minutes but I finally made it into the duel zone. I kicked my gears into fifth to catch up to Yusei's speed. Eventually I approached Yusei's Runner from behind. I took a deep breath and stayed as far away so that if anything were to happen I would be safe. It was a good thing too because soon after his Runner came to a halt. I drifted sideways up beside him and looked over to the unknown runner that was in front of us.

It was White with a red design printed on the back. It took on the appearance of a horse of some sorts.

"Okay spill, what's with the bluff?" Yusei asked looking towards the mystery dullest.

"That Yusei Fudo, is simple I want to steal you for my own," The duelist replied with a thick heavy French ascent removing the helmet reveling that the mystery dullest was a woman. Flowing blond hair and sharp eyes met the three of us, staring Yusei down.

"Steal me and what exactly does that mean?" He asked narrowing his blue eyes at her.

"Much like the vicious brutes that kidnapped you, I want you to join my team and take victory. Of course I do not want to have that diction now. No, I want us to have some fun for now; then you can give your answer, so shall we continue Yusei Fudo," She explained one foot already up on her Duel Runner.

"You're on!" Yusei replied watching her drive off. He looked back to Akiza slowly.

"If you want you can get off I'm sure Kai wouldn't mind taking you back," Yusei said to her simply. I was a little put out that her offered my services without asking but was grateful for Akiza's answer.

"No I want to find out how this turbo duel ends, I have never been on this end and I want to see how this finishes," She answered back.

"Very well, hold on tight," her warned her and then looked at me slightly.

"I'm going to take up the end, stay far enough away, just focus on the duel," I said without needing a prompt. I knew he would want me to watch from a far but it just wasn't going to happen. The two of us drove off following up behind the mystery dullest and the duel continued with Yusei's turn.

**Sherry – 3900LP**

**Speed Counters-4**

**Yusei – 2300LP**

**Speed Counters-5**

"I summon my tuner monster Turbo Synchron, and now I tune my Turbo Synchron with Junk Warrior! Now I synchro summon Turbo Warrior!" Yusei explained his monsters being combined. Watching the synchro summon I had a vague idea what Yusei was up to. "Now I activate my Turbo Warrior's special ability, your Flue de Chevalie's twenty-seven hundred attack points are cut in half because it's a level six," Yusei went on in more detail as he now had his turbo Warrior attack. Sherry's life points went down but puzzling enough her monster remained.

"My monster is protected by the Trap, For Our Dreams, by sending one monster to the Graveyard I can spare another monster on my field for one turn, and since my Flue de Chevalie has come out of battle untouched she regains her full strength!" She ranted on almost proud. I could see the smirk appearing on her face.

"I reveal my Trap card, Synchro Out! This allows me to bring back my Turbo Synchron and my Junk Warrior back until my end phase," Yusei replied in response. What didn't make any senses all was why was he doing that.

"So are you going to stop me?" Yusei asked keen and smooth his words filled with confidence.

"No Yusei, I want to see what you have in store," She exclaimed excitement growing.

"You shall see now that my Junk Warrior and my Turbo Synchron have returned, I activate my trap card Urgent Tuning!" He announced over the wind whipping by.

"I knew it! I use my Chevalie's special ability to negate the trap, now your monster cannot return, so what now Yusei?!" She asked waiting for something more. Everyone knew Yusei had something up his sleeve.

"Now I use Chain Close; this will prevent you from using a spell card, I know you had something waiting for me," She snickered slyly.

"You're right Sherry, I did prepare with a spell, but I was also ready for that trap," Yusei countered with a smirk of his own. This was quite amusing to watch how the two managed to go back and forth, something that only we as turbo dullest could do and understand. I looked up slowly to Akiza who looked in a complete trance and mesmerized as Yusei managed to once again pull out his Turbo Warrior and finally demolish her Chevalie. As the duel commenced Sherry threw out a question that took us all off guard.

"Yusei, why are you and your friends entering the World Racing Grand Prix?"

"I don't know why do mountain climbers climb mountains, because there their right?" Yusei asked sounding just as confused at the rest of us looked.

"So in other words, there is nothing but thrill ambition, perhaps boredom that drives you," She practically insulted. What did it matter that Yusei had entered the Grand Prix, what was it to her the reason?

"So tell me what are you driven by?" Yusei tossed back at her.

"If you must know, I am driven by her hunger for revenge!" She announced clear as day. Unable to keep my mouth shut any longer I looked over to her.

"What on earth could a girl like you need revenge for?" I asked.

"From the people who tore me away from my parents, all I have left is Ellsworth and my revenge upon the group known as Yilaster," Sherry explained.

"Yilaster, I think I hear about them from Roman," Yusei whisper lowly.

"Sayer used to tell me about them, said they were evil and out to destroy the world," Akiza said fear almost creeping into her voice.

"From what I know they are a secret organization that will do anything to get what they want and nothing will get in there way, this is why they came after my parents," She explained tears almost coming to her eyes. I felt a sting of pain in my heart. Was that sympathy I was feeling? I knew great pain like many of us did, especially the pain of losing one's parents when you already knew them.

"I am so sorry Sherry," Yusei apologized his sympathetic side taking over.

"This is why I need to win this race; Yilaster is pulling the strings behind the World Racing Grand Prix. This is why I need you Yusei," Sherry practically begged.

"Yusei already has team mates he isn't just going to ditch his…" Akiza started but was cut off abruptly by Sherry.

"No one asked you," She shot back.

"Look you know nothing about Yusei," Akiza tried once again but even I knew she was wrong on that stamen.

"Wrong again, in just a few turns as turbo duelist we have created a bond in our sprite that no one else can understand. If you race with me Yusei, You will find that drive you are looking for," She stated looking over her shoulder at Yusei.

"Look, I..umm" Yusei murmured un able to find the right words or how to turn her down.

"I do not need an answer at the moment, but let us continue it is your move, no?" She questioned letting everything else go. The duel continued on and just as it was about to end with Yusei summing his Stardust Dragon card, A truck comes out of nowhere.

"Watch out Sherry!" The three of us scream as our duel runners continue on. Looking up there stands three very unhappy men.

"We told you messing with us was a bad idea," They stated snickering away looking towards Yusei. I was slightly confused at what was going on but I was snapped out of it by Yusei and Akiza arguing.

"I am going to summon Stardust," She sated firmly.

"What?" Yusei asked confused.

"It's the only way," Akiza explained vaguely as she closed her eyes and summoned the beautiful blue and silver dragon. It stopped the truck that was about to come down on us long enough for our three duel runners to get through of course this caused the duel to be disengaged.

"Are you okay sherry?" Yusei asked taking off his helmet as Akiza slowly slid off the back.

"I am, Ellsworth did you take care of the thugs," She asked as another man, muscular looking with blond hair pulled up.

"I did, so this is Yusei, it's a pleasure to meet you," He greeted, from a far. Yusei simply nodded.

"So assuming we could have continued, You would have destroyed my monster with Stardust Dragon and then attacked directly with your speed warrior which in the end would have left me with fifty life points," Sherry explained going back to Yusei.

"Yup," He answered his smirk reappearing on his face. "Witch means it would have come down to your next draw."

Sherry looked down to her deck and was about to draw the next card but she stopped.

"I won't draw, there will be more times, until next time Yusei Fudo, and You, I am in debt to you," She responded to Akiza as her and Ellsworth drove off into the distance. The three of us stood there taking in some of the event that happened when it hit me, that about an hour ago I had searching for Yusei frantically. I quickly got off my runner and Stormed over to him and did something clearly out of the ordinary for me. I hugged him. Caught by surprise he looked down to me in confusion.

"Don't you ever fucking scare me like that again Yusei Fudo. You have a cell phone for a reason, call someone the next time," I said trying not to cry, relief finally filling my heart knowing he was safe, knowing I would see him another day. Knowing that maybe I could take Nyota's advice and just tell him.

* * *

_End of chapter three so this is a little shorter than the rest but I am quite proud of how it came out, emotions, yes Kai is starting to show more of thoughts, so yeah. I want to Thanks Sloth aka __**Chibitaida**__ for allowing me to use Nyota in this; it was a wonderful addition to Kai's life. A Starlight Kiss is a drink in case anyone wanted to know, it has some kind of alcohol in it, So until next chapter see ya guys._

_~Kaifudo…aka the author~_


	4. Party Time!

_Okay guys so I know it has been a really long time since I have updated this story. It's been nearly a month. God have I missed it. But I was really busy writing a Halloween special and I'm sure the month of December I will do a similar kind of special. So just bear with me every one. I am updating due to my own mental breakdown of not writing Kai. I have missed her so dearly, may character, anyway, let's start because I am sure many of you are eager, so here we go!_

* * *

A few weeks have gone by since Yusei was kidnapped and we ran into Sherry. Since then, life hasn't been quiet in our house, not like it ever was. Yusei has been extremely quiet, beyond his normal sullen ways. We all know it has something to do with his duel with that Ghost bot, especially after he challenged Jack to a duel this morning to try and find a solution to that monster that absorbed synchro monsters. I gave out a soft sigh and just as I did my hands slipped from the glass that I was drying out. It shattered below my feet and I cringed at the shattering sound. Slowly I walked over the broken glass and grabbed the broom to sweep up the mess that was below my feet.

"Head's in the clouds Ice, gatta pay more attention to what's go'in on," replied one of the men sitting at the bar.

I just smirked at the man and raised an eyebrow as I continued to clean up my mess. I wasn't about ready to let anyone of my customers rile me up tonight. I had an important party to attend tonight. The WRGP was starting relatively soon, and even though I wouldn't be racing unless absolutely necessary, all team members were allowed to attend. I was considered a team member whether or not I was racing. The idea of just attending made me slight giddy. I had never attended a party like such in my enter life, I wasn't sure what it would be like or even who would be there, but I just knew that it was important to the boy's, so it was important to me. The clock in the bar stoked the hour. A larger smile breached my face as I disposed of the broken glass in the closest garbage container. I quickly rid myself of my black apron and hopped the bar instead of existing through the side door. I received many looks from the male customers and a few whistles but I would deal with that at later date. For now my focus was on getting home so I could change and prepare for an interesting night.

I practically ran Crow over entering the garage, not paying any mind to who was in my way.

"Kai! I'm not road kill, learn to drive that," He called out as I shook my hair out removing my helmet with a smile.

"It's not like I actually hit you, Jack has come closer," I joked around dismounting Ice mistress walking right past the two boys in the garage and went straight to my room. I shut the door tight and turned to the small closet I had in the corner. Carefully I peeled open the doors and looked into the disaster known as my closet. Cluttered in boxes I hadn't bothered to really unpack and a few articles of clothing I had bought myself over time. In the far back resided three dresses. One short cocktail dress, light blue dressed in crystals at the bottom. A medium length white dress that I had not even bothered to wear, and the longest dress, which was once again a light-colored blue, this one came with a long-sleeved half jacket to match. I was not sure how formal the event was going to be, so I chose the one I liked the most, which happened to be the longest dress. I pulled it down and placed it across the bed and began to wonder what else to do. I went to remove my current shirt, when I re-thought my next move. I placed my shirt back on and walked out of my room only to run into Jack. I looked up at him hands on my hand on my hips giving him an aggravated look.

"You would think being the tallest you could watch where you are walking more carefully," I rolled my eyes at him.

"Why should I watch it, you bumped into me," He yelled back pushing me aside and ascending the stairs to go meet the other two. I however, tackled Jack sending the two of us tumbling down the last couple of stairs. Despite my small size, compared to Jack, I managed to pin him there and get his hands down.

"One, if you were wacting your step as well maybe we wouldn't have collided. I was pre-distracted.

"By what!" Jack growled back, his anger flaring up. He was not only unhappy that I was challenging him of his word but I was also making him immobile.

"It doesn't matter by what, At least you could nice about it and not fucking push me aside like I am trash damn it!" I yelled grabbing his wrists tighter. Had Yusei not come up behind me and pulled me off of Jack, I was sure that a few punches would have gotten thrown. Jack and Crow were known for their arguments. Jack and I however, were notorious for our fist fights. Jack went to go charge Yusei and I but Yusei pulled me back and Crow caught Jack's punch.

"Calm down Jack, this is a whole misunderstanding," Crow spoke his voice firm but calm.

"There is not misunderstanding, she slammed me to the ground!" he argued back dropping his fist.

"And by the sounds of it she had good reasons. Come on Jack, Martha raised you better. You don't lay your hands on a girl, especially one who is going to fight back. Kai could take any of us down any day; she lived on the streets longer and had no one, think about that Jack. On top of that we have a party to attend tonight ladies and gentlemen, I am positive we don't want anyone bruised or beaten, it will only give our team a bad look," Crow chastised not only Jack but me to. I sighed my anger starting to leave and Yusei's grip becoming loser one me. I pushed out of it with ease after a while; it was unnerving being held that close to him.

"I'm going back upstairs; I need a shower before we leave. I smell like old beer," I stated walking up the stairs. I didn't need to turn around to know that all three of them were watching me, wondering if I was okay.

Once showered and clean I returned to my bedroom to dress for the occasion. I wore the long dress I had taken out earlier and found a pair of black flats that matched enough to look presentable. I had washed out my hair and was now brushing into its regular fashion. I didn't want to be too dressed up, but I was sure we were not meant to be dressed down either. As I finished there was a soft knock at my door. Just by the sound I could tell it was Yusei, Crows knock was more rapid and Jack didn't bother to knock before walking in. He came dressed in his same casual bike were, I was sure we would be ridding, so a dress was dangerous, but I was willing to chance it.

I watched for a moment as Yusei looked me up and down, it was uncomfortable.

"Can I help you?" I asked sounding a bit irritated that he was staring.

"Oh, uhh I was wondering if you were ready, Crow and I are heading out," Yusei finally responded moving his eyes towards my face.

"Yeah, I am all set, but uh," I froze for a second. I looked down to my flats and the dress; I knew I couldn't ride Ice mistress in this.

"Would uh…you mind giving me a ride? I'm afraid a dress isn't quite made for ridding," I stammered running the stray hair behind my bangs showing off the clip on earrings I had bought to match. Yusei smirked at my shyness and nodded towards the door.

"Come on we have a party to get to, my extra helmet id down stairs," He responded turning to the door his hands in his pockets and a smile on his face. No matter how much neither of us admitted it, we enjoyed ridding with one another, even when I rode back.

* * *

Arriving at this party, I was glad I chose to dress up, besides the boys, everyone was dressed well even Luna and Leo. It was amazing to see all the people, the duelists, the rich the famous.

"Hay over here!" Screamed Carly, the sweet little reporter who went Dark Signer on us yes that Carly.

"Oh hay Carly," Crow greeted with less enthusiasm than wanted.

"What brings you here?" I asked trying to sound more upbeat than Crow.

"This is the biggest event of the year. How could I miss this, team Unicorn and everyone is here. Speaking of everyone where is Jack?" She asked turning to snap a picture of team Unicorn. I cringed at Jack's name, I was still mad about him pushing me.

"That's a good question; Jack loves this kind of attention. Unless…" Crow trailed off and I looked up to see the one and only Jack in a white and purple outfit, fit and tailored to his needs of course. I wanted to scream because I knew that Jack probably spent a fortune on it, a fortune that we really couldn't not a ford, but this was the type of argument I was going to let Crow handle. Before Crow could really take off his head Lazar appeared before the crowd and started the introduction to the World Racing Grand Prix. I would have paid attention had I not noticed Yusei, who was spacing off. He was lost in his own train of thought and thinking deeply. I would have brought him out of it had we not been approached by one of the teams.  
"So it is you, Yusei Fudo, You won the Fortune Cup a few months back," The stated obviously recognizing him.

"You are?" He asked slightly confused.

"Forgive us, we are team Unicorn," The introduced themselves. I went to go walk up to them but once again I was pushed aside, this time by Crow.

"Wow, team Unicorn!" He exclaimed getting into a conversation with them slightly.

"Uh, pardon me," Yusei excused himself and turned. Crow continued to talk absent-mindedly but I ran after Yusei concerned.

"Yusei" I yelled grabbing the side of his jacket.

"Kai let go of me!" he snapped pushing lightly. I was not used to Yusei being hostel, especially not towards me.

"Yusei Fudo, You of all people know better than to shove me off. What has gotten into you, ever since that duel with the Ghost," I snapped back at him, my fist clenched tight and my eyes narrowed at his back. He stopped in his steps when I knew I hit a sore spot.

"I know you're concerned about this Ghost character. You know Yusei you always tell me to open up a little you have me, Crow, hell even Jack who will listen to you and try to understand what's going on." I begged hopping he would turn around and talk and stop this seclusion.

"I am sorry Kai, just not this time" He responded sweetly and continued walking. I hung my head a tear threatening to leave my face.

"Oh Yusei, what will I ever do with you?" I asked myself whipping the tears before they fell. As I started to turn back and return to our party, shattering of glass occurred behind me. I ducked down missing the glass that had flown passed my face. I looked up to see another fugitive, angry that he had not been accepted into the WRPG, causing a havoc, Akiza was the one who successfully stopped him with her Physic abilities. I reached the group looking over everyone.

"Are you okay Kai?" Akiza asked looking down at me.

"I missed the glass by inches, so I pretty sure I am okay," I answered her with a grateful smile resting on my face. Trudge had sent his men out to arrest the intruder but by the sounds of things, noting was going as planned. Reporters soon crowded everyone and we dispersed until we heard Trudge scream over his head set.

"What, The Ghost is on the scean!" all of our heads turned and I caught the look that rested in the boys eyes. In Yusei's I could read uncertainty. Jack was clueless and Crow was passed confused. All I know was one minute the seven of us were standing still and the next we were running towards the garage to grab out duel runners.

"I have no idea how the Ghost is still alive, but this time I will make sure we take him apart!" Jack stated as we continued running. It took what seemed like forever to get down to the garage, and just when we were about to reach our duel runners we were stopped by this man. He wore red glasses, and had blue hair spiked almost straight up. His outfit must have been designed with racing in mind the yellow armor and all.

"And what exactly do you all think you can do, running down here, you think you can help out. Dough full. Yusei, you aren't ready to face the ghost again!" He stated before even addressing any of us.

"Hey, who the hell do you think you are," I growled, he was offending my friend, Yusei at that, so what if her was thrown off his game by this damn ghost. Yusei however took that bate, because no matter how much it hurt, we all knew it was true.

"You can call me Visor," He answered to my rhetorical question. "And to be honest before you can face that Ghost again, you need the synchro solution," He spoke, smooth soft and confident.

"How do we know we can trust you?" Yusei asked seeming a bit skeptical himself.

"You can't where I come from, trust has to be earned, I guess you will just have to duel me and find out," He smirked. I didn't like the guy, he seemed sleazy and sneaky.

Before I could try and convince Yusei out of anything he narrowed his eyes.

"Lead the way Visor," He stated walking towards his bike to follow the other man out. Without thinking I ran up to Yusei and looked at him.

"You are not going to really duel him, this could be a trap Yusei?" I begged him my voice almost week, pleading him not to do this.

"I have to Kai, he could be out only hope to defeating these emperors," He explained starting his bike and pulling down the arm. I took a deep breath and lifted my confidence as high as I could.

"I will be routing for you," I promised squeezing his shoulder tight.

"I know I can always count on you," Yusei smirked revving his engine and taking off. I looked back over to the group.

"We should head up so we can watch the duel," I replied as the other nodded and didn't even hesitate on my suggestion. The boys went to grab there runners and meet me Akiza and the twins up stairs.

We practically ran to get the view we needed and I leaned over the railing a desperate look on my face.

"Seems like your mind may be in the same place as mine," Akiza replied taking note to my change in moods.

"I am just worried Akiza, in the pit of my stomach I know something is wrong with this duel. I am worried about Yusei I have been since that duel with the Ghost." I admitted looking away as the two runners departed entering the road ahead.

"Yeah we all have, but Yusei is going to do what he want's especially as of late, I am sure you have noticed Kai, You are the most observant in the house," Crow replied looking over at the two runners. I watched as they began to even out. Yusei was beginning to pull up evenly with Visor when he hit the shift and took off. I blinked in surprise. That was not what he had asked for, Visor said a duel not a race, what was he up to?

"A race, what will that accomplish?" Crow asked the same question I was thinking. Yusei once again obliged and speed up keeping pace with Visor. My heart began to pound in my chest as I watched Yusei practically max out the speed on his bike. Visor was packing some serious speed in his bike. Visor pulled way ahead at one point and I knew, I knew Yusei's bike wasn't going to handle that kind of speed and acceleration well, on top of it all they were going into a turn. I turned my face away and buried it into Jack, of all people to be behind me. In disgust he pushed me away, which was the fourth time tonight.

"Will you trust him a bit more, Yusei has been ridding for years now. He can handle a little speed," He scoffed at my behavior.

"Stop being such a dick Jack, she is just worried, something maybe you should do more often. Yusei has wiped out on occasion," Crow reprimanded Jack, picking me off the ground and squeezing my shoulders tight.

"However, he does need you believing in him. Yusei needs his friends routing him on now, so stay strong Kai," Crow encouraged giving me one of his cheesy smiled. I nodded silently and turned my attention back to the race. Once again they were neck and neck; Visor kicked his runner up a gear and sped off. Yusei did the same pushing his runner to the max, this time he gave it his all, his bike wavered some but he managed to make it through unscratched. I let the breath I was holding go and watched as the two evened out once more. It looked like Visor had finally been satisfied, and now the real duel began.

* * *

_So this is the end of chapter 4. Finally. It took me a bit to write, I was actually having a hard time and a bit of writer's block, god I hate writers block. So it is finally complete. I know I am leaving you at a bit of a cliff hanger, but if I add the visor duel in now, this chapter will be a bit long for my taste sooo, I am stopping here. I am terribly sorry if this chapter is dry, it's a lot of kai thinking and a bit of a filler chapter, but it is necessary for the story to continue, don't worry more entreating chapter's will be coming. Thanks for all of your patients but until next time!_

_~Kaifudo…aka the author~_


	5. Visor-Excel Synchro

_**Okay so another chapter that is way overdue again curses the school year and the busy schedules, so this is the Visor battle, we left off with poor Kai having a mental breakdown, because she doesn't trust him. This battle is going to be difficult for me to write, I'm not crazy about Visors character and well this is from Kai's point of view so it may be another boring chapter, I will be following the show so, I'll try my best guys anyway, and here we go!**_

* * *

A part of me wished it was me down there; I didn't want Yusei dueling this creep. I watched as Yusei and Visor squared off with an even start. The two activated speed world two. Yusei's autopilot went into activation and my heart lurched in fear.

"Be safe Yusei" I whispered below my breath as I watched as there duel began.

**Yusei-4000LP**

**Speed counters- 0**

**Visor- 4000-LP**

**Speed Counters-0**

Yusei took the first move and summoning his Tricular in defense mode. He placed one face down and ended his turn with ease.

"You call that giving it your all, ha, watch a pro," Visor taunted as he drew his first card.

"What's he getting at, this is only the first turn," I growled angrily at this Visor guy.

"Because you are the only person with a monster on the field, I can summon this tuner monster from my hand, Tech Genus Striker!" Visor announced.

"Tech Genus, I have never heard of such a card," I breathed out, my hands clenching in worry. No, I couldn't start to worry; Yusei needed me to be strong, to rout him on.

"A turner monster already, Visor must be planning a synchro summons," Jack concluded.

"No duh, I think we can all see that," I snapped in no mood for Jack's know it all attitude.

"Stop it now before this gets out of hand, were all here for Yusei. Now stop acting like children," Crow reprimanded the two of us.

"Now Yusei, because I summoned a level for or below monster I am allowed to summon this beast directly from my hand, come to the field Tech Genus Werewolf! Now I will tune my Tech Genus Were wolf to my Tech Genus striker to synchro summon a warrior like never before Tech Genus Gladiator!" Visor explained.

I gasped loudly and felt Crow grab my shoulder. I knew he was telling me to calm down; it was only Visor's first move, but if this was just his first move, what else was he capable of.

"Now I summon the tuner monster Tech Genus Cyber magician," Visor continued his turn.

"Another tuner?" I questioned confused at what Visor was now planning.

"He can't be synchroing again, that not possible," Crow complained letting go of my shoulder.

"Now with all the required materials to synchro in my hand, plush my Cyber magician on the field, I can synchro again, now go Cyber magician tune with Tech Genus Rush Rhino,"

"What! Can he even fucking do that?!" I exclaimed shocked, confused and worry completely taking over me. I wasn't the best dullest out there, but I wasn't the worst, but I never knew someone could so this synchro like that, out of the hand.

"I synchro summon Tech Genus Wonder Magician!"

"With two Synchro's on the field what is Yusei going to do," Luna started to fret. I understood her worry; I was beginning to think the same thing. This Visor guy was suspicious in the first place, now I just l didn't like him; he gave off the wrong kind of vibe.

"Now my Gladiator, attack Yusei's Tricular, oh did I mention you take the difference between the defenses and my attack. Had enough Yusei?" Visor asked sounding cocky.

"I'm Just getting warmed up, and so is Tricular because when he is destroyed in battle I can summon Bicular," Yusei responded his bike related cards coming to life.

"Guess it's a good thing I have another synchro ready, go Wonder Magician!"

"Sorry it's going to take three monster to keep my field clear because when Bicular goes to the gave Unicycular is ready to take his place,"

"Hm, guess I'm done," Visor ended. I let out a sigh of relief; he made it through the first round.

"Take it easy Kai, I have never seen you get so worked up over a turbo duel," Jack stated noticing my tense nature.

"This isn't just any turbo duel, I don't like this guy, there's something about him that puts me on edge," I admitted looking down to Crows monitor in anticipation, what would Yusei do?

"You thought through your move yet Yusei?" Visor taunted him. I could see the look on Yusei's face, he was deep in thought.

"Come on Yusei, you can do this," I cheered on.

**Yusei-2000 LP**

**Speed Counters- 2**

**Visor-4000 LP**

**Speed Counters- 2**

"I activate the speed spell Synchro Defuse; now I gain control of one synchro monster on your side of the field until the end of this turn!" Yusei started to explain. The move was good at the cost of his two speed counters; I then realized what he was doing.

"So he steels one synchro, but why?"

"Don't you see, he is dueling Visor like the ghost, so if he does that, than however Visor reacts in the synchro solution," Crow pointed out.

"He is right, we will see what Visor dose," I answered intrigued by what was going to happen. I had to admit. This synchro solution was intriguing once I got past Visor.

"Very creative Yusei, now prepare to step out of the shadow's and into the light, Go Excel Synchro!"

"Excel WHAT!" All of us exclaimed including Yusei who was on the track. It was amazing what happened, one minute Visor was there on the track, the next he was gone.

"Where did that little bastard go?" I asked confused and concerned. What was this trick? Seconds later Visor reappeared with a new monster by his side.

"Where did that monster come from?" Yusei asked what I was thinking.

"it's an Excel Synchro monster Tech Genus Blade Blaster," Visor answered all of Yusei questions.

"You wanted the Synchro solution," Visor teased lightly

"Wait an Excel synchro, what is that and how were you able to summon it in the middle of my turn!" Yusei asked. I could see the questions starting to form in his head. He was at just as much of a loss as we were.

"An excel synchro requires a synchro monster and a tuner synchro monster plus lightning fast speeds," Visor continued to explain a smirk twisted onto his face.

"So that's why he asked for the race," I concluded, "He wanted to know if Yusei could handle it"

"Don't be too awe stricken, we still have a duel to finish," Visor reminded him as he sped off.

"And I may have a few cards that may help me win this," Yusei responded looking up at Blade Blaster.

"Fist I activate Angel Baton, which allows me to draw to cards as long I discard one to the grave. Next I summon the Tuner monster drill synchron! And now since there is a tuner monster on the field I can summon quilbolt hedgehog from the grave. I now tune my drill synchron with quilbot hedgehog an unicicular to synchro summon Drill Warrior!"

"Now that's the Yusei, I am used to seeing," I smiled slightly. I hadn't seen Yusei duel with much passion since the duel at Duel Academy, it was nice to see him giving his all.

"Now by cutting Drill Warriors attack points in half, he is allowed to unleash himself on you. Now I'll end my turn with a face down,"

"It's about time you started dueling like yourself, now I can kick this up and start fighting back, it my turn now!"

**Yusei-2000LP**

**Speed Counters- 3**

**Visor- 2800 LP**

**Speed Counters- 3**

"First things first Blades Blaster destroy that Drill Warrior," Visor demanded. He sounded almost disgusted.

"I activate my trap Wave force. Now since a synchro monster was your target for an attack, all attack position monsters on your side of the field will be destroyed!"  
"That's it Yusei pull out all the stops no holding back," I kept cheering. I am sure I was getting looks from Akiza and Jack, especially since I had been so worried just seconds ago.

"Not so fast Yusei, buy sending one card to the grave my Blades Blaster survives your trap,"

"I play the trap Miracles Wake I can summon one monster that was destroyed in battle this turn, come back Drill Warrior," I watched carefully as Yusei began to draw.

"Come on Yusei, you can do this, I believe in you," I whispered softly

**Yusei-1100LP**

**Speed Counter-4**

**Visor-2800LP**

**Speed Counters-4**

I saw the glint in his eyes as he drew his next card and I knew, I knew he had something there.

"I activated the speed spell Speed energy, I can increases Drill Warriors attack by 200 multiplied by the amount of speed counters I have that brings him to 3200. Next I summon Gauntlet warrior but he won't be sticking around long because by releasing him all warrior monsters gain five hundred extra attack points. Now My Drill Warrior is at 3700 that means he is more than a match for Tech Genus Blades Blaster. Go Drill Warrior!"

"That's It Yusei, your almost there," Leo and I were in unison almost. I was acting like a child, but I just didn't care.

"Hold it right there, I activate an ability, once per turn I can remove Blades Blaster from play,"

"That means…"

When Visors life points hit zero, a part of me was over joyed that Yusei had won, but I was also confused. If Visor had left his Blade Blaster the Battle would have continued on, why he would remove it from play just didn't make any sense. I pushed it from my mind and just wanted nothing more than to go congratulate Yusei and head on home.

"Come on Guys let's just pack up and head home, I think we all need the rest.

"I agree, it's been one hell of a day," Crow agreed hopping onto Blackbird.

"Give me a lift Crow I rode in with Yusei," I responded looking over the bridge once more to see Yusei staring off into the distance. He was going to need some time tonight to think, that was something I was willing to give him.

* * *

_**So here is where this chapter ends, I know its short sweet and way to the point, I promise next chapter will be at It's normal length, next chapter I will start working on right away. I'm excited to be back guys. I am really sorry to all of my readers out there who have been waiting 2-3 months for me to update, school has been hectic and as you can see I picked up a new fandom that I started working on too. But with my month off updates should go back to their normal pace see you guys next chapter!**_

_**~Kaifudo…aka the author~**_


	6. Licensed to Drive

_**Staring right after finishing sounds like a good come back to me. Wasting no time Guys let's move!**_

* * *

I was used to my weekdays being busy and full of excitement, but since Akiza had admitted how much she wanted to get her turbo dueling licenses, our house had become a mad house. The boys and I were down stairs in the garage working on the finishing touches to Akiza's practice runner.

"You think she will like it?" Yusei asked sounding skeptical yet proud of now his third working and running duel runner he had put together with his own bear hands.

"I think she isn't going to know what to say," I laughed lightly handing Yusei the last piece.

"That worked perfectly guy's thanks for tracking it down," Yusei thanked Jack and Crow as he slid to his feet. The two of them had been hunting all night for a cooling system that would work.

"Tracking what down," came the sweet voice of Akiza. She stood on the stairs, red helmet in hand, full face, with a full on red and black racing suit that screamed Akiza.

"Nice," I commented leaning on the stairwell.

"You almost look like a real turbo duelist," Jack complemented. She smiled shyly and looked over to the runner.

"We built this for you from parts that we could find, now it's no ZX2200 but she will do you just fine," Yusei smiled as Akiza walked up next to him.

"Trust me if Yusei built it, you're better off," I laughed grabbing Akiza's shoulder lightly.

"I don't know what to say," Akiza breathed out exasperated. She was in complete awe that we had all pulled together to build this for her.

"How about nothing can stop me from getting my license," Yusei encouraged as gave her a thumbs up. Akiza smiled at him.

"Come on, your class is going to start soon, Yusei will get your runner down there if you want to hop on back with me," I offered her sweetly.

"Thanks Kai," She said genuine gratitude coming from her.

"I will meet you two down there," Yusei promised waving us on as I speed out of the garage.

"You excited," I asked her driving down the freeway heading over to the Academy.

"Well, I am slightly nervous, this is the first time I have tried anything like this. I afraid I won't be able to do it," She sighed looking down towards the road.

"Hay you're not in this alone Akiza, the twins are going to be there on the side lines routing you on. Yusei and I won't be far either. If there is anything you need help with we are going to be there to teach you. It may not be an easy task to accomplish but you are a great dullest and you will make a wonderful turbo dullest. We will get you through this," I promised her as we pulled into the back of the Academy. The two of us took our helmets off as she went and sat on a bench next to the twins. I stood next to them with a smile as the three school friends began to chat. This was the first time I had really ever bothered to do anything with Akiza. The two of us had very little in common as far as I could tell. I was more head strong and wild. Akiza had become a very tame and sweet person. It's not that I did not like her, because when she was in danger I protected her no less than anyone else in the group.

"Uh excuse me are you sure you're in the right class," three males, short, not very muscle based, nothing to sniff at if you asked me. Then again when you hang around with Yusei, Jack and Crow all day, no one was.

"Shouldn't you be at home playing with dolls or watching boy bands or something," asked the one who looked to be the leader of the group.

"Akiza is a senior and in the top of her class," Luna defended her.

"This isn't just any game, turbo dueling is something for real men, and only real men can even dream of getting a runner,"

"Guess that makes Akiza and me real men huh," I asked growing sick of their child like antics.

"And who are you?" They asked sneering at me.

"None of your concern, but I am a turbo duelist and I more of a real man than either of you three. So why don't you beat it, because she is more than capable of handling a duel runner," I defended her, there it was. The uncanny need to protect her, I knew she was capable of telling these guys off, but I felt the need to do it for her.

"Hay you four enough dawdling the tracks not walking to you!" commanded the teacher.

"That's your que Akiza, go on you got this," I encouraged her. She stood to her feet and gave me a confident nod.

"Come on you too lets head over to the bleachers," I said pushing off the stone wall and heading in that direction. Luna and Leo were at my heals. Just as the four mounted the runners Yusei joined us in the bleachers.

"What did I miss?" He asked sitting next to me.

"Nothing yet," I chuckled lightly thinking about how he probably would have disapproved of me cussing out the other three. We watched as the first boy took off on his runner and became way to cocky way to quickly and crashed wonderfully into the boxes. I couldn't stop myself from chuckling lightly. Served him fright for picking on Akiza. The second went way to slow, Leo and Luna could have passed him on scooters. Next up was Akiza.

"Come on Akiza, You can do this," I cheered her on. She started out really well right speed, on the right track and then she got a little cocky heading around the corner.

"Akiza Slow down you won't be able…" Yusei warning was cut off and we all cringed knowing how it felt to take your first fall off a duel runner. It wasn't ever a pleasant experience, but your fist was always your worst. She got right back up and gave us a smile and a thumbs up. Yusei and I gave out a sigh of relive.

"I guess we are going to have to work with her on that," Yusei commented a smirk on his face.

"Sounds like a plan Professor," I played along. Yusei just laughed at me.

* * *

The next few days Yusei and I would take her out, show her how we moved with our bikes. Showed her how mine was different from Yusei's and how each runner had to become one with its rider. She was getting better and better each day, only if she could get that turn.

"She isn't getting it," I stated plainly.

"She is trying Kai, do you remember trying to learn how to ride your runner. I know my first experience wasn't great." Yusei tried to reason with me. Truth was I did remember my first ride on my runner, the multiple crashes. For me though there were some of the happiest memories I had. That's when it came to me. I hopped on my runner and rode up next to Akiza.

"Listen to me I'm going to take this turn with you," I told her.

"What, but what if I crash? Won't you be in danger?" Akiza asked a bit of panic in her voice.

"Don't think like that Akiza, I am an experienced rider, I know what I am doing. I know how to get out of obstacles way, I know what am getting me into. What I want you to do is trust yourself and trust me, Can you do that?" I asked a serious tone in my voice. The blue tinted shield did little to mask my emotions and I could tell Akiza under stood how serious I was being. She stood her runner up and went back to the beginning of the track. I followed her over and we took the same stance.

"Alright Akiza, on the count of three we are going to take off at the same time, what I want you to do is try and stay as even as possible with me, hear me," I instructed her as clearly as possible.

"Loud and clear Kai," Akiza replied nodding.

"Good, one…two...Three!" I said and pulled on my accelerator, Akiza did well mimicking my movements in complete unison. When the turn came into view just like everything else she started to mimic my movement until I pulled back. Akiza did not even see me do it because she was too busy trusting herself, and her runner to notice I had stopped. When she came to a stop up by Yusei she was in complete awe.

"I did it," She said almost breathlessly.

"That you did, now I want you to do the full rout, without me, think you can do it?" I asked pulling up next to her removing my helmet.

"Sure can," she responded with confidence getting back on her runner and blowing through the cores with ease.

"How did you know that would work?" Yusei asked coming up beside me, he seemed slightly perplexed at what I had just accomplished in a few minutes.

"I had nearly forgotten, I didn't learn to ride on my own, Nick taught me," I simply responded. Yusei knew enough about my past not to ask any further questions.

We went home after Akiza did the turn a few times on her own. Yusei and I pushed the runner into the garage and started working on a few tune ups and repairs it could use. Akiza had gotten permission to stay the night with us, and watched as the two of us worked. She asked a question here and there and I would try my best to explain. Yusei was no good at it, he was way too technical.

When she went to take her test, she more than qualified.

"Great work Kai," Yusei responded to me.

"You have been helping too," I scoffed crossing my arms.

"Yeah well, now it's time for something new," Yusei smirked.

"You thinking what I am thinking," I asked knowing there were a few tricks a turbo dullest really needed to know.

Later that day Yusei and I went to the track with runners. Yusei sat steadily there as I stood next to Akiza.

"You did great today, now all you have to do is pas your test, but there a few things that every turbo duelist should know how to do. One of them is this," Yusei explained. He sped off quickly the turned around only to drift back into the same passion.

"In other words, you need to learn how to drift backwards," I explained in the simplest of terms.

"I am guessing it's harder than it looks," Akiza said watching Yusei stop.

"It is at first, but once you know what you're doing, noting can get in your way," Yusei replied giving her confidence. Akiza nodded getting on her runner and gaining speed but the minute she flipped she lost control. Yusei and I cringed as she crashed. I looked up at his face and it was running ramped with thoughts.

"Any bright ideas?" I asked knowing this one was going to be harder to teach than a simple turn.

"Just one," Yusei responded a light going off in his head and he smiled down at me.

The next day the five of us ended up at the skating rink. However only two of us were wearing skates. Leo, Luna and I watched from the chairs as Yusei tried to teach Akiza how to drift by skating. From what I could gather, she had never skated in her life. Yusei grabbed her freely around the waist and dragged her about trying to show her the simple steps. It killed me to sit here and watch it. I knew all he was trying to do was get the concept into Akiza's head, but the way he held her so gently by her hands, by her waste. It made my heart scream with jealousy and rage. Leo and Luna were not helping by commenting on how this was a date and we were the third wheels. It was making it so much harder on me to watch as Akiza started to improve. I eventually just couldn't take it anymore.

"I need to use the lady's room, don't move you too," I told Leo and Luna feeling hot tears already start to fall from my face.

"Okay, are you alright Kai," Luna asked, she must have seen some of my tears.

"Yeah, I just need a few minutes, I will be right back," I responded heading to the back of the Skating hall to the lady's room. I was glad it was a one room stall. I just locked the door and aloud my jealous thoughts to plague my mind and aloud my tears of lost hope fall. So many things made me think that Akiza was a better girl for Yusei, and he probably liked her more anyway. She was beautiful and had the figure to show off. She was rich what more could a boy want? I was nether and all I brought with me was trouble.

I allowed this to continue for about ten minutes until I knew it had to stop. Weather of not Yusei loved me, both he and Akiza would still worry if I was gone too long. I whipped the dried tears from my face and looked into the mirror. I scoffed at the girl who stared back and noticed another thing Akiza didn't have, a past with the law, and the mark to prove it. I cleaned my face and made sure it looked like nothing had happened. By the time I had returned Yusei and Akiza were returning there skates.

"There you are Kai, we were starting to worry," Luna replied grabbing at my jacket.

"Sorry I didn't mean to worry you. Are they done?" I asked moving away from the subject.

"Yeah, they just finished, I think Akiza is going to ace this final," Leo announced punching the air.

"As do I," I responded. It was a shame I had to work during her test.

That night I helped Yusei and Crow finish up the runner and by dawn I was gone and waiting on drunks at the bar. The day was quiet but I still had my regulars. My mind was so focused on the other day I didn't hear half of the people hitting on me. Or at least that was until I heard one familiar voice.

"Hay, Kai,"

"Akiza?" I asked turning to see her behind me sitting in the far left bar stool

"Sure is," She replied smiling and giving me a wink. She was dressed in her racing gear and I could see all the stares she was getting for every male in the bar room.

"One hand on her and you all will be hurting in the morning," I warned them pouring Akiza a glass of ice water. She laughed lightly.

"Now I see why you work here, you can keep it under control," Akiza replied to my comment. I wasn't sure if it was supposed to be a complement but I took it as one.

"I have been in one to many bar fights for them not to take me seriously, but what are you doing here anyway. Isn't your test starting?" I asked turning to clean a dish.

"Already went and did it, thoughts three boys who were picking on me the first day tried to sabotage my duel but I managed to win due to Yusei teaching me how to drift." She explained a smile placed on her face. My heart ached when she had mentioned that but I bit my tongue in response to toughs' feelings.

"Congratulations, I am sorry I couldn't have been there to see it, I would have loved to seen the shock on their faces," I smirked slightly knowing they had already been humiliated once.

"Well, I couldn't have done it without your support Kai. If you hadn't been there every step of the way, or taught me how make that turn, I would have had to wait another six months for my licenses," She thanked me. I was not shocked but I was touched. I envied many things about Akiza and here she was thanking me, the nobody girl who spends her day washing dishes and entertaining in a bar.

"It was no big deal, I enjoyed teaching you," I told her turning to put a dish away. I placed the towel in my black apron and sat on the counter and looked down at her.

"Just do me a favor?" I said sadness taking control of my face. She really was a beautiful woman, her mahogany hair and her brow puppy eyes.

"Anything," Akiza responded she must have seen the sad look I held because she suddenly looked worried.

"Don't ever let anyone touch that runner outside of Yusei or I, I was serious when I said your better off with it being built by him," I nodded firmly. She gave me a confident knowing smile. She knew I wanted to say something more. Something hurtful, something that will never pass my lips.

"I sure am," She agreed standing to her feet, she must have sensed my discomfort

"Get home you, I am sure your parents want to celebrate," I shooed her hopping down from the counter pouring another beer for a raging customer.

"They are, but Kai, really I do appreciate what you did, and somehow I will repay you," Akiza promised and without another word she was out the door. So now Akiza and I we had a bond, a bond of friendship and I had a reason to protect her. Yes I envied her and I felt like we were competing at Yusei now, but it doesn't stop me from wanting to protect her. She was my friend now but also my enemy.

* * *

_**So there we have it, Akiza and Kai, so in the show AkizaXYusei is pretty cannon, and this was one of the episodes that proved that. Since we all can see that Kai really cares for Yusei, this is a bit of a problem in Kai's eyes. I did not want to make Kai hate Akiza, just because she already isn't really fond of Jack. So they have a bit of an odd strained relationship. This is vital for later on in the story you will see how I solve this in just a few chapters. The ZX2200 is a brand that Yusei mentions in the episode just in case someone was curious. Until next time guys!**_

_**~Kaifudo…aka the author~**_


End file.
